


Zombie, And the Violence Caused Such Silence

by Synesthete314



Category: Shutter Island
Genre: Drama, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synesthete314/pseuds/Synesthete314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">Zombie (And the Violence Caused Such Silence)</span></p><p>Author's Note: This is my written take of the ending of <i>Shutter Island</i>, whether you see is as an alternate ending or the canonical ending is up to you, I just added in some character stuff. It's written in the third-person perspective of Dr. Sheehan. Inspired by the song <i>Zombie </i>by The Cranberries. I do not own anything here.</p><hr/><br/>
    </blockquote>





	Zombie, And the Violence Caused Such Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Zombie (And the Violence Caused Such Silence)
> 
> Author's Note: This is my written take of the ending of _Shutter Island_ , whether you see is as an alternate ending or the canonical ending is up to you, I just added in some character stuff. It's written in the third-person perspective of Dr. Sheehan. Inspired by the song _Zombie_ by The Cranberries. I do not own anything here.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

_in your head, they're still fighting…_

Dr. Sheehan walks to the steps. Andrew is sitting there placidly.

The moment of truth.

Sheehan takes a breath before sitting down next to Andrew, steeling himself for the worst, not even daring to hope for the best.

He catches Andrew's eye; there is a flash of recognition there, similar to before the relapse. This is Andrew Laeddis I'm looking at, he thinks, not Teddy Daniels. Still, he doesn't let himself feel the relief that is trying to swell in his chest. Not yet, not just yet.

"So what's our next move?" he asks Laeddis cautiously.

"We're getting of this island, Chuck."

The grief and disappointment are instant and overwhelming, even as Sheehan tries to keep his face neutral. There's a part of him that doesn't believe it, doesn't want to believe it, that they failed. But he turns to shake his head at Dr. Cawley and the others, like he was instructed. There are no more chances. Grief and disappointment, because they could not save this broken man from such a fate, no matter how cruel and unethical it might be.

 _We must be mistaken._

The orderlies are coming up the path now. Andrew sees them, is calm. He says to Sheehan just before he gets up, "Is it better to live as a monster or die a good man?" The orderlies are at the steps, and Andrew catches the doctor's eye one last time.

There!

Sheehan's eyes widen a bit at the glance. "Andrew," he whispers just as Laeddis turns away. It falls on deaf ears. There is no way to prove that this isn't "Teddy Daniels" and he's already given the go ahead. He wonders if this is how surgeons feel when someone dies on the table because of a mistake. The despair is settling over him now as he thinks about what is going to happen. Transorbital lobotomies only work because they leave very little of a person behind, if any at all. A breathing corpse waiting to catch up to a rotted mind.

 _And the violence caused such silence._

 _In your head, in your head, they are crying…_

 _In your head, in your head, they are dying…_

 _Zombie._

~FIN


End file.
